Insurgents
Insurgents are a group of rebels that function as the primary antagonists in Rebel Inc, usually identified by the red blips, smoke, or red outlines in regions. Their insignia is a red lozenge with two red crossed sabers below it. Overview Some time after the start of the game, an event will fire stating that the government suspects Insurgents of being active in the area and thus the player is authorized to begin military initiatives to combat this threat. This is the "gatekeeper event" and indicates that soon the Insurgents will militarize and spawn in on the map. Some time after that, a second event will fire detailing the Insurgents have been reported in a remote area of the map. The Insurgents will now spawn on the map alongside in the form of an Insurgent Camp (which starts off hidden from the player) which will being to spawn insurgent units. These insurgent units will then launch a surprise attack on the region they are in and begin to damage and destroy infrastructure and amenities, neutralizing the benefit that infrastructure provides within that region and reducing the popular support of the region. If the Insurgents manage to reduce popular support low enough, they will take over the whole region and gain control of it, causing it to gain a red outline on the map and become hostile. Once a region has come under Insurgent control, they will begin launching attacks on neighboring regions to expand their dominion. Once again, the Insurgents will attack and destroy existing infrastructure and amenities to reduce popular support. If multiple regions next to each other fall into Insurgent control then they will comes connected and the Insurgents will be able to move between these territories and gain a morale boost, making them stronger. Whenever the Insurgents conquer regions you will begin to lose reputation due to "Insurgent Activity". The higher the region's population is, the more reputation the player will lose. Military Strategy After the Insurgency pops up somewhere on the map, they will start attacking regions to damage and destroy it will begin an immediate takeover of the region unless stopped by military forces deployed by the player. If the Insurgents attack a region that has military units stationed (Coalition and/or National Soldiers) in it, the insurgents will engage the military units and a battle will commence. The situation of the battle is indicated by a red-and-blue bar above the defending military unit; if it becomes completely red, the Insurgents will have a chance to drive out the military unit and thus attack the region itself. Otherwise, any Insurgents not killed in the fighting will gradually retreat to another adjacent region as long as that region does not have a military unit or a garrison in them. If there are no adjacent regions to retreat to, the Insurgent units will disband and be destroyed. If the player manages to reveal the Insurgent Camp through Intel gathering, they can move military forces into the region containing the camp and proceed to attack it. One all Insurgent units in the area have cleared out, the military units present will start damaging the camp until it is destroyed. If the camp is destroyed, it will be removed and will stop spawning Insurgent units. The Insurgents will, however, eventually set up another camp in another Insurgent-controlled region, if any are present. If military forces are deployed in such a fashion that the completely surrounding the Insurgents, the Insurgents will remain in the territory they spawned in. If the Insurgents are completely surrounded and thus have nowhere to retreat to when engaged, they will be defeated and expelled from the region entirely. Re-Takeover of a Region This being said, if Insurgents repeatedly take over the same region multiple times, Reputation will be critically drained in correspondence to the amount of times it has been recaptured. 1 Time: -3 Reputation 2 Times: -6 Reputation 3 Times: -13 Reputation 4 Times: -22 Reputation Peace Attempts If the Insurgency is defeated from the map entirely, the Insurgency will attempt to negotiate for peace. If accepted, a "Peace" bar will appear on the top right of the screen. Every month or so, the player will resume communications with the Insurgents. 3 options are available. Every situation is different, but it comes down to 3 options: Give in to Insurgent propositions: Speeds up negotiations but at the cost of a major Reputation decrease. (-7 Reputation or more depending on how much you have) Compromise with Insurgents: Keeps Insurgent negotiators happy but Support Level is decreased and civilians see you as weak to compromise with terrorists. (-3 Reputation or more depending on how much you have) Antagonize Insurgents: 'Take a hard line with Insurgents and reject demands. ('Note: If Insurgent Activity is high during peace negotiations, antagonizing them may result in Insurgents objecting and slowing down peace progress while boosting Insurgent capability.) Selecting this option will always result in a Reputation boost (+4 Reputation).' Once negotiations are done you will be prompted on a response to the peace treaty; you can accept it, demand renegotiations for 4 reputation, or reject it entirely for 10 reputation. Peace Treaty: Creating a peace treaty with Insurgents is often beneficial to stabilizing the region, as you no longer worry about hostile terrorism in the map, resulting in an instant game win, however it can also instantly end your game as you can lose massive amounts of reputation for signing the peace deal. Some causes include invading insurgent controlled zones while undergoing peace talks, so while a peace deal might speed up your game, if you are low on reputation it might be better to reject the deal or try to renegotiate. Trivia * Higher population areas like urban areas that has been taken repeatedly will cause even more reputation loss, however, some rural areas also have high population so best study the map first. * Constantly rejecting or renegotiating the peace deal is a great way to build up reputation (and score), but will give you less reputation for each subsequent use, so you can not farm reputation with the peace deal for too long.